Fatal Attraction
by Doug4422
Summary: FINISHEDKim is shot, and in a coma, and Ron goes off the deep end, who did it?  Read, and find out, this is a much darker fic than any other I've ever done.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I **_DO NOT_** own the rights to Kim Possible, or any of the characters contained herein, they are the property of Disney Entertainment, the story is mine, I make no profit from this.

**Fiction Rating: M** due to graphic violence, and some harsh language.

**Fatal Attraction**

Starring

**Kim Possible**

_**Kim is shot, and left in a coma by an unknown gunman, and Ron has gone off the deep end, finding the shooter becomes all consuming, who is it, is it Dr. Drakken, Kim's arch-foe, Shego, Drakken's right hand, and Kim's opponent, Bonnie Rockwaller, Kim's jealous competitor, Monkey Fist, Ron's arch-foe, who will stop at nothing to see Ron dead, or is it someone that noone would expect?**_

**Prologue**

Night fell quietly on the sleepy valley town of Middleton, Colorado. In the Possible household, one person was still awake. She had long, fiery red hair, and brilliant jade green eyes, she was Kim Possible, the eldest child of Drs. James, and Ann Possible, and currently, she was writing in her cyber diary:

_31 March,_

_It's hard to believe that there has been no missions in the last two months, it's been rather quiet, but I'm guessing that it's the calm before the storm, sooner, or later, someone's going to take advantage of this quietness to stop me from doing what I have planned._

_Tomorrow, I intend to tell Josh that it's over, after three years of dating off and on, I've finally figured out where I belong, and he's been right under my nose for thirteen years, a certain goofy, brown-eyed, blond haired young man I've had the honor of calling friend._

_It was only two months ago, on our last mission, Ron did something for me that totally blew me away, normally, when it comes to the fighting, Ron lets me do it, but this time, he actually got involved, Drakken had this ray thing on me, and he pushed me out of the way, taking the full blast, Ron received a concussion, and four broken ribs out of it, perhaps the worst beating he ever received on a mission, that includes all of the times we've faced off against Monkey Fist, who I've noticed, seems to prefer going after Ron more than he does me, I've asked Ron about this on a number of occasions, but he never tells me, when the subject is touched, he just says, "Animal magnetism,"_ _and lets it drop, if I push it, he seems to go suddenly deaf, and doesn't regain his hearing until I decide to drop it, so I've decided to let Ron have his little secret, I've got mine, of course, that is unless Wade's found out about my new password, and hacked into my diary again, but now, I'm going off track here._

_Ron has been so sweet to me over the years, and I've never even noticed it, either that, or I was too blind to see it, he's always been there for me when I needed him, and more often than not, it's always been him that's gotten hurt, mostly protecting me, he's so sweet that way, I don't even think HE notices how sweet he can be._

_After tomorrow, I'm telling Josh Mankey goodbye, so that I can take my place at Ron's side, where I should be, where I want to be, the only place where I feel that nothing can stop me, as long as Ron is with me, I can truly do anything._

_Love, _

**Kim**

As soon as she was finished typing, she saved her entry, and shut down her computer,

'_Look out, Ron, after tomorrow, I'm all yours._' Kim thought, walking over to her bed, and turning down the sheets, she slipped into bed, and cut off the lights in the room.

* * *

Meanwhile, across town, another scene was unfolding, Ron Stoppable sat in front of his antiquated computer, writing in a journal that he had kept ever since he had gotten this '_hunk of junk_,' as he liked to call it:

_31 March,_

_I don't know what's going on with Kim these last couple of months, but something's up, she's been giving me these stares that have love written all over them, it's worse then when she had the Moodulator stuck to her neck, except she's not chasing me all over the school, trying to sucker me into a date again, I don't think I could take another 'black hole deep,' speech from Mr. Dr. P., that scared what life I had in me right out of my body, I don't want to go through that anymore, but Kim told me that her dad was teasing about that, and that it was the standard speech that he gave all boys that had ever had the nerve to ask her out, but I didn't ask Kim out, she suckered me into it, by hitting me with a trick question._

_Maybe I'm dreaming, she's currently seeing Mankey, so that puts me out of the picture, but who knows, maybe, someday, if I'm lucky, she might just look my way, oh well, a man's allowed to dream, isn't he?_

When he had finished typing, he saved his entry, shut down his computer, and proceeded to fling himself into bed, it was at this time, his pet naked mole rat, Rufus came up beside of him, pulling the blankets up to his chin,

"Rufus, be honest, do you think I stand a chance with Kim?" Ron asked his pet, and friend,

"Maybe." Rufus squeaked back, shrugging his little shoulders,

"You're a lot of help." Ron said, shutting out the lights, and fading off to sleep.

* * *

_And that's the kickoff for this story, this is the start of something very interesting, coming up next, Kim is shot, and badly injured, she will end up in a coma, while Ron flips out, looking for the shooter, he goes to Wade's house, where he goes over all of the enemies that he and Kim have faced off against since they started, who do you think will be his first call? Read, and find out, as always, keep the reviews coming._

_Talk to y'all later,_

_Doug_


	2. Chapter 1:  The Shot Heard Round The Wor...

**Chapter 1**

**The Shot Heard Round The World**

Kim and Ron were on their way to the parking lot of Middleton High School, as seniors, they had the privlige of being able to drive to school, and both of them owned cars, Kim had a car that fit her personality, so did Ron. Kim owned a green Mini Cooper, while Ron had a 1968 Plymouth Barracuda, complete with a hemi engine, and blower, '_the fastest sled in Middleton_,' as Ron liked to call it, and in several cases, he was right, having beat Brick Flagg on more than one occasion in a quarter mile race, as well as Josh Mankey, who owned a Corvette ZR-1, Josh was once quoted as saying,

"If I ever have to race against Ron Stoppable again, it'll be too soon."

Tonight, Kim and Ron were to meet at Bueno Nacho, both driving in their own cars, Ron had asked Kim why, she said,

"I got some things I need to do tonight, and I'm going to need my own car for it, Ron."

Even though Ron was not at all thrilled at her response, he let it drop, but inside, his mind exploded with thoughts,

'_She's probably going out with Mankey, they'll be found at some Italian restaurant, sucking face in a quiet corner._'

"_Hola, Amigo_, what can I get you?" the man at the counter asked when they walked up to place their orders,

"Chimmerito combo, grande sized." Ron said, smiling,

"Give me a burrito combo, and a side of nachos." Kim said, making Ron's head whip around so fast, it scared her,

"Woah, you could be a stunt double for '_The Exorcist_,' Ron." Kim said, her eyes wide,

"I thought you and Josh were going on a date tonight." Ron responded, still looking at Kim through slitted eyes,

"I never said that." Kim replied, looking at Ron in the same manner,

"Sorry, I guess I jumped to conclusions." Ron said, his face turning a deep red,

"And, **_as usual_**, you come up with the **_wrong_** conclusion." Kim said, chuckling slightly, this was one of the things Kim loved about Ron, his ability to make a tense situation seem funny,

"Sorry, Kim." Ron said, his face still not meeting her eyes,

"Hey, no big," Kim said, "I'm just going shopping later, besides, I asked Monique to save me a pair of those new capri pants at Club Banana, she said they're selling out faster than they can stock them."

"Yeah, speaking of that, I gotta stop by the mens store at the mall tomorrow, Mom wants me sized for a new suit." Ron said,

"Why, what's wrong with the one you got?" Kim asked,

"She says it's too formal, so she wants me sized for another, tailor made, can you believe it, me, in a tailor made suit, never happen, no one's gonna get me into it." Ron replied, his face showing total disgust at the prospect of spending hours on end standing on a stool, being sized for a new suit,

"Why not?" Kim asked, using her famous 'puppy dog pout,' the same look that made Ron melt whenever he saw it,

"**_NO! DON'T DO THIS TO ME, KIM!_**" Ron replied, looking at Kim, but it was too late, Ron caved in like a weak beam,

"I'm gonna get you for this, KP." Ron replied,

"It'll be so cute to see you in it for the spring dance." Kim said, a huge smile playing on her face,

'_Uh-oh, there she goes again._' Ron thought, looking at the face Kim was wearing,

"Uh, I gotta get going, KP, I promised Mom that I'd be home before ten." Ron said, looking at the clock behind the counter,

"Wait up." Kim said, grabbing Ron's wrist, when her skin made contact with his, it sent a shiver up her spine, these days, her touching Ron had that effect on her,

"What's up, Kim?" Ron asked, looking back at his best friend, who seemed lost in her own little world, "Earth, to Kim, I'm waiting?"

"Sorry about that, my mind was wondering, here." Kim said, handing Ron a small package, he opened it, and found a Kimmunicator inside,

"Why are you giving me this?" Ron asked, somewhat scared,

"You've earned it." Kim replied, still smiling,

"Boo-yah!" Ron said, walking for the door with a little more bounce in his step.

* * *

_Later that evening:_

Kim arrived at Middleton Mall just about an hour before closing time, she quickly ran to Club Banana, where she was supposed to meet up with Josh, tonight was the night she was going to break it off with Josh, and tomorrow, she was going to ask Ron out on their first official date. As she approached Club Banana, she noticed that Monique was working the counter,

"Monique." Kim sais, walking up to the beautiful African-American girl,

"What's up, girlfriend?" Monique asked as soon as she saw it was Kim,

"Not much, did you get those capri's you were telling me about?" Kim asked,

"Girlfriend, you know me too well." Monique said, pulling a pair of the pants from behind the counter,

"How much?" Kim asked,

"Fifty bucks." Monique replied,

"Cool." Kim said, handing over the money,

"By the way, Kim, you and Josh Mankey need to find another place to meet, come on, girl, the service alley, you got to be kidding me." Monique said,

"What?" Kim asked,

"Yeah, Josh stopped in here a few minutes ago, asked me to tell you to meet him in the service alley out back." Monique said,

"Thanks, Monique, gotta go." Kim said, clutching her most recent purchase under her arm, and walking out of the store.

As she got to the parking lot, she acted fast, dropping off her package in her car, and walking to the gated service alley that ran behind the mall, and a vacant field, she got about halfway down the alley, and stopped,

'_I don't like this._' she thought, turning around,

"Josh, Josh, **_JOSH! WHERE ARE YOU?_**" Kim called out in a loud, strong voice.

Those would be the last words she would hear, just as she turned to go back the way she came from, a loud _BANG _pierced the air, almost like a car backfire, and Kim hit the ground, her long red hair covering her face, and the blood oozing from a wound in her abdomen, near the left side.

* * *

_At the Stoppable home, located about a block away from Middleton Mall:_

Ron was looking out of his bedroom window at the parking lot of Middleton Mall, using the telescope that Kim had bought him for his birthday last year, he had spotted Kim's car quickly, he watched, as Kim threw a Club Banana bag into her car, then, she crawled through a small opening in the fence near the gate that led to the service alley behind the mall, she couldn't have been gone for more than a few seconds, when a loud noise, almost like a firecracker sounded from the same direction,

'_That wasn't no car backfire!_' Ron thought, as he reached for the Kimmunicator that Kim had given him earlier that day, he punched the button to activate it, and Wade's face appeared on the screen,

"Hey, Ron, I see that Kim gave it to you." Wade said, when he saw Ron's face,

"Yeah, listen, Wade, can you trace the Kimmunicator's signal, I think something's happened to Kim." Ron said,

"What makes you think that?" Wade asked,

"Well, let me see, she went into the service alley behind the mall, and a few seconds later, I heard a loud pop, and it wasn't a car backfiring, I'm **_telling_** you, Wade, it was a **_gunshot_**." Ron said, his voice becoming more, and more panicked,

"Amp down, Ron, I'll see what I can find out, by the way, I thought that the service alley was gated, and fenced in a few months ago." Wade said, punching a few keys on the computer in front of him, he then turned back to Ron,

"It was, Wade, to keep teenagers from using the field as a make out spot." Ron replied,

"She's not answering." Wade said,

"Check her vitals, Wade, I'm going down there." Ron said,

"On it." Wade said, punching up a few more keys on his computer, he looked back at Ron, his face almost drained of color,

"Uh, Ron, her heartbeat, and blood pressure are dropping, you'd better hurry." Wade said, that was all Ron needed to hear.

He ran down the stairs at top speed, and didn't even say goodbye to his parents as he bolted out the door, and to his car, where he fastened his seatbelt, and fired up the engine, making the car roar to life, he pressed in on the clutch, dropped the car into gear, and stomped on the accelerator, in a squealing of tires, and a pall of acrid smelling smoke, the car was taking off down the road, destination, Middleton Mall.

* * *

_In the service alley:_

Ron practically tore the gate off it's hinges in his mad dash to get into the service alley, he walked about halfway, when he tripped over something, when he stood up, his clothes were soaked but it hadn't rained in four days, he reached into his pants pocket for his penlight, and pushed in the switch, illuminating the area, as soon as he did, he wished he didn't, he had found Kim, her hair was concealing her face, there was blood on the ground, most of it pooled around her abdomen, somewhere near the waistline, and she was as white as a piece of chalk,

"Wade, get an ambulance, and EMT's, Kim's been hurt, bad!" Ron said, his voice trembling.

* * *

_Uh-oh, not good, what happens next, well, Bonnie finds out not to deal with Ron when Kim's not around to keep him in line, and Ron gets a break in the case, what is it? You'll have to read, and find out._

_For those of you who are wondering about the title for this chapter, time for a little history lesson from yours truly._

_If you think American History, it referrs to the first shot fired during the American Revolutionary War, it got the tag '**The Shot Heard Round The World**, primarly because of the fact that the regining King of Britian, George III, declared it an act of war, no one ever found out who fired the shot, the British say it wasn't them, and the Americans say it wasn't them, it was unclear who fired the first shot._

_If you are looking at sports, it referrs to baseball, in particular, to the 1951 National League Championship Series, between The New York Giants, and the Brooklyn Dodgers, Bobby Thompson, the Giants center fielder, came up with one man on base, and proceeded to hit a homerun over the left center field wall, that homerun got the tag, '**The Shot Heard Round The World**,' because of the fact that the Korean War was going on at the time, and the game was brodcast on Armed Forces Radio, also, because theDodgers were the heavy favorites going into the game, some interesting facts about this chapter title, and I figured that the world will find out about Kim Possible getting shot by an unknown assailiant, so, why not name the chapter after an event that got the same name, sounded doable to me at the time._

_And as for the cars they drive, I wanted something that would suit their personalities, Kim being subtle, and somewhat conservative, would drive something that would save her on gas mileage, so, I settled on a Mini Cooper, while Ron is loud, boisterious, and somewhat fast, he would have a car that would suit his personality, thus, a 1968 hemi 'Cuda, with a full blown engine, the paint job, btw, is black, with a green flame job, why green, to match the colors of Team Possible, of course, and if you think about it for a second, sometimes, the vechicles we drive tell people about the kind of person we are, in a little way._

_Keep the reviews coming,_

_Doug_


	3. Chapter 2:  Fallout

**Chapter 2**

**Fallout**

It didn't take long for the ambulance to arrive, but just as quickly, the media had arrived as well, several of them had asked Ron what had happened, but he had refused to speak to the reporters, once out of earshot of the local media, he contacted Wade,

"Get hold of Kim's parents, tell them what happened, and where they're taking her, it's Middleton Memorial, I'll meet them there." Ron said, his voice devoid of all emotion,

"No prob, Ron, and stop by my house on the way, I'm coming with you." Wade replied, Ron nodded, and shut the Kimmunicator off, stepping into his car, he had realized that at least one of the media had not congregated around the alleyway, and had instead, followed him,

"What do _**you**_ want?" Ron asked, a little more forcefully than he meant to,

"I'd like to ask you a few questions, Mr. Stoppable." the reporter asked,

"No, thanks, I'm a little rushed." Ron said, now getting into his car, and closing the door,

"But Mr. Stoppable, Miss Possible was your partner, and best friend." the reporter said, it made Ron feel that the reporter had already sealed Kim's fate,

"She still is, she's not dead yet, and I would appreciate it if you didn't talk about her in the past tense." Ron said, his teeth clenched,

"At least tell us of your friendship with Miss Possible?" the reporter asked, now shoving a tape recorder through the open window, and into Ron's face,

"Do you like your hand?" Ron asked, glaring at the reporter,

"Yeah." the reporter said, looking at Ron,

"Do you like it _**attached to your wrist?**_" Ron asked, still glaring at the reporter,

"Yeah." the reporter said, before the reporter could blink, Ron reached out of the window, and had pulled the man's head into the car, so Ron could look him in the eye as he spoke,

"Then get it that tape recorder out of my face, or you're gonna pull back a bloody stump." Ron said, his voice rising in anger, the reporter quickly jerked his arm, as well as his head, back out of the window,

"Bright boy, now, if you'll excuse me, I've got more pressing matters to deal with, then to speak to the press." Ron said, tearing out of the parking lot, in pursuit of the ambulance.

* * *

_At Middleton Memorial Hospital:_

Ron and Wade had made it through the sea of reporters that had thronged outside of the hospital, hoping to get an interview with the virtual unknown members of Team Possible, Ron had decided to give a few words upon his arrival,

"Kim Possible was severely injured earlier this evening, the extent of her injuries are at this time, unknown to me, and that's all I have to say, now leave me alone." Ron said, before ducking into the emergency entrance, and up to the reception desk, once there, he calmed down, before talking to the nurse,

"I need to know about the patient that was brought in a few minutes ago, Kim Possible." Ron said, looking steadily at the nurse,

"She's out of surgery, apparently there were a few internal injuries, and it appears that she's gone comatose, are you family?" the nurse asked,

"Yes, and no." Ron replied,

"What do you mean?" the nurse asked,

"He's family as far as **_we're_** concerned, but he's not a Possible, if **_that's_** what you're asking." came a familiar voice to his right, he looked up to see Mr. Dr. Possible standing to his right, his eyes were pink, and puffy, as though he had been crying,

"Hey, Mr. Dr. P." Ron said, looking at Kim's father,

"Hello, Ronald, Wade." Mr. Possible said, no smile was on his face,

"How is she?" Wade asked, looking at the patriarch of the Possible family,

"She's in a coma, and the doctors were able to stabilize her, but it doesn't look very good at the moment." Mr. Possible said, he was pulling no punches,

"How bad?" Ron croaked out,

"She'll live, but they don't think she'll be waking up anytime soon." Mr. Possible replied,

"How long?" Wade asked,

"Could be a week, a month, or even a year, they're not sure." Mr. Possible said,

"Can we go and see her?" Ron asked,

"Come with me, Ronald, I'll take you up to her room." Mr. Possible said, leading Ron down the hallway, to a darkened room at the end of the critical care unit, as they walked in, Ron saw Kim, laying on the bed, her eyes were closed, and she had several lines running out of her right arm, there was a tube running under her nose, where they were pumping oxygen into her system, and from the looks of it, she was able to breathe on her own, she wasn't hooked up to respirator,

"That's a good sign." Ron said, after Mr. Possible pointed this out,

"I hope so." Mr. Possible said, walking out of the room, leaving Ron and Wade there,

"I'm sorry I wasn't fast enough, KP," Ron said, "if I could've gotten there faster, you might not be in here."

"Ron, stop beating yourself up over this, it's not your fault." Wade said, his face showing hurt, he knew that Ron was in pain, but he had no words of comfort that could help,

"It might as well have been." Ron replied, looking at Kim's face, she seemed to just be sleeping, her heartbeat was stable, and everything was going fine, it was almost like a bad dream, one that Ron couldn't wake up from, and he felt himself to blame,

"Ron, stop it, you know better than that, you and Kim have made a lot of enemies over the years, and more than a few of them want nothing better than to see the two of you dead." Wade replied,

"I know," Ron said, his eyes looking from Kim's face for the first time since entering the room, his eyes fell on something that sat mangled on the nightstand, "what's that?"

"I don't know?" Wade said, walking over to the mangled piece of metal, and looking at it,

"What do you think?" Ron asked,

"Not sure, but whatever it is, it's got blood all over it, and I'm betting that it's Kim's." Wade said, now placing the mangled piece of steel into a small ziplock bag he had brought with him,

"What are you gonna do?" Ron asked,

"I'm gonna check this out, as soon as I get anything on it, I'll get back to you, now, I need a ride home, I think I'll have Dr. Possible take me there." Wade said, bidding his goodbyes to Ron, and slipping out of the room,

"Kim, don't do this to me, please, don't leave me here alone. I need you, now more than ever." Ron said, leaning his head to Kim's forehead, and without another word, he began crying.

* * *

_Middleton High School, the following Monday:_

How Ron had gotten through most of the day was a mystery to him, if it weren't for his parents pleading for him to come home, eat something, and go to school that morning, he probably never would've left Kim's bedside, since Kim and Ron had all of their classes together, he felt a sense of loss whenever he looked to his right, and saw the empty desk that stood there, the desk that was normally occupied by Kim, it wasn't until later that afternoon, as he was closing his locker, and preparing to go home for the day, when he was jerked to his senses by a very rude voice,

"So, Miss Perfect went, and got herself shot, the world is gonna end, so not." Bonnie said, walking by Ron, who couldn't take it any longer,

"Why are you so down on Kim, Bonnie?" Ron asked, the anger he had felt since Kim was injured rushing to the surface, his face was red, and his hands had began to shake with uncontrolled rage,

"Like it's any of your business, loser." Bonnie snapped,

"Just drop it, Bonnie, I so don't want to hear it." Ron said, preparing to walk off, but he didn't get more than a foot away, when Bonnie said something that sent Ron over the edge,

"Now that Kim's out of the way, do you think they'll want a new captain for the cheer squad?"

Ron snapped, before anyone could stop him, he had grabbed Bonnie by the shoulders, and slammed her into the lockers behind her,

"I consider myself a patient man, Bonnie, but my patience has finally reached it's end, if I **_EVER_** hear you talk about Kim like that again, I'm going to **_FORGET_** that you're a woman, and **_TEAR YOU LIMB FROM LIMB!_** **_DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!_**" he shouted at the top of his lungs,

"Crystal clear." Bonnie said, shrinking under Ron's withering gaze,

"Now. **_GET OUT OF MY FACE!_**" Ron bellowed, that immediately earned him a look, and another argument with Brick Flagg,

"You owe Bonnie an apology." Brick said, his voice was angry,

"Like hell I do." Ron said, his anger not yet gone,

"You do, Stoppable, because if you don't, I'm gonna . . ." Brick began, but Ron quickly cut him off,

"You're gonna do what, kick my ass, bring it on, punk." Ron said,

"You asked for it." Brick said, pulling back, and letting go with a huge right, but it didn't make contact, Ron had ducked him as effortlessly as a river runs to the sea, before Brick could counter, Ron had lifted the quarterback off the ground, and threw him down the hall,

"Don't fuck with me today, Brick, I'm not in the mood." Ron said, making everyone around him stare,

"And what are you all looking at?" Ron demanded, causing everyone to look in another direction, once Ron was out of earshot, Bonnie spoke,

"What's _**his**_ problem?" she asked,

"Are you **_that_** stupid, Bonnie?" Tara asked, looking at the tanned cheerleader,

"Enlighten me, please?" Bonnie asked, looking at the blonde,

"You said the **_wrong thing _**about Kim around the **_wrong person_**," Tara said, "without Kim around to keep him in check, Ron's gone out of control, and if he keeps this up, he's gonna end up killing someone before this is all over."

"Like who?" Bonnie asked,

"Well, let's just say, I wouldn't like to be the one who pulled the trigger." Tara replied, making Bonnie look down the hall at Ron's retreating back,

"Brick, do me a favor, keep an eye on Ron, the last thing Kim would want, is for him to end up in jail." Bonnie said,

"Done, and done." Brick said, following behind Ron at a respectable distance,

"And what are you gonna do, Bonnie?" Tara asked,

"I owe Ron an apology, I don't know how I'm gonna tell him, I've never been too good with such things, I just feel for him." Bonnie said,

"Strange, you never cared about Kim before?" Tara said,

"Yeah, but this is different," Bonnie said, looking down the hall that Ron had disappeared into, "if Kim dies, Ron's gonna be shattered, and one of the funniest guys in school will have no reason to laugh anymore, I don't think I could live with that."

* * *

_Meanwhile, in D-Hall:_

Steve Barkin was walking down the hall, when he spotted Ron Stoppable, walking alone to his next class, that in itself was unusual, Ron never walked the halls without a certain redhead beside him, but since said redhead was in the hospital, put in a coma by some lowlife punk, it was common to see Ron skulking down the halls, alone in his depression, or whatever it might be,

"Stoppable, you alright?" Mr. Barkin asked, as Ron approached him,

"Not really, Mr B.," Ron said, and before Mr. Barkin could ask, Ron spilled,

"I'm worried about Kim."

"We all are, Ron, we all are, you'd be a fool if you weren't." Mr. Barkin said, placing one of his massive hands on the young man's shoulder,

"Wow, you called me by my first name." Ron said, perking up,

"Get used to it, you've earned it, Ron." Mr. Barkin said, smiling.

Ron left the school a little happier than when he had arrived that morning, but it still didn't ease the dark spot in his heart where Kim belonged, the place that was at this moment, just a quiet shell.

* * *

_And thus ends chapter 2, in the next chapter, Ron finds out what the piece of metal he found in Kim's room was, and he goes gunning for Drakken, who ends up at the top of Ron's suspect list. Stay tuned, it's gonna get a whole lot more interesting from here on out. As always, keep the reviews coming._

_Until next time, see ya,_

_Doug_


	4. Chapter 3:  Prime Suspect, Dr Drakken

**Chapter 3**

**Prime Suspect, Dr. Drakken**

Ron arrived home a few minutes after school had let out, only to find Wade sitting on the sofa,

"What up, Wade?" Ron asked,

"Heard about what happened at school today, Ron. Really, you need to reign in your temper, and vent it out on someone that deserves it." Wade replied, smiling,

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ron asked, looking at his other best friend,

"It means, I found out what that piece of metal was." Wade said, still smiling,

"What is it?" Ron asked,

"The remains of a bullet," Wade said, "and not just any bullet, it came from a high powered rifle."

"Like, what kind of rifle?" Ron asked,

"A Springfield model 1903 sniper's special." Wade said,

"You gotta be joking me, Wade, those are military weapons, and even then, they're outdated, you'd be lucky to find one in a museum." Ron said,

"I know, but I got a break in the case, the museum at the National Guard Armory was broken into about four nights ago." Wade said,

"And they didn't call us? Why not?" Ron asked,

"They didn't think you were needed." Wade replied,

"Let me guess what the thief made off with, an '03 Springfield?" Ron said,

"You're good, Ron, you can be taught, but you're missing something." Wade said,

smiling wider,

"He made off with the ammo too, didn't he?" Ron asked,

"Yep," Wade replied, "about five hundred rounds worth."

"Oh, you're a mountain of good news, aren't you." Ron said, the sarcasm dripping from his voice,

"I try my best." Wade replied,

"Okay, Wade, I'm going to talk to the base commander, see what I can come up with, I need you on standby, just in case I come up with something." Ron said, heading upstairs to change into his mission clothes,

"On it." Wade said, heading for the door, as he walked to the door, he disappeared,

"Holo-Wade, I should've known." Ron said, turning around, and running up the stairs.

* * *

_Later, at the Middleton National Guard Armory:_

Ron was at the museum, looking at a busted glass case, there was a description of a rifle that had been in there, but the weapon was nowhere to be seen,

"Are all of these weapons working models, Colonel Jefferson, or are they museum pieces?" Ron asked, looking at the base commander,

"Everything here is a full working model, from the LAW anti-tank rockets, down to the .45 ACP pistol sitting in the case behind you, I don't know why he took that weapon, and left the M-60 behind though, the '03 Springfield's have been outdated since Korea." Col. Jefferson said, looking at Ron,

"I got a hunch, I'm sure you heard that Kim was shot last night." Ron said,

"Yeah, do you think the person who made off with the Springfield is the one that went bang on Kim Possible, why?" Col. Jefferson asked,

"Don't know, yet," Ron said, reaching into the pocket of his cargo pants, and pulling out the Kimmunicator, "Wade, tech scan the place, let me know what you find." Ron said, now holding the device at arm's length, and allowing Wade to make a full scan of the room,

"I got something near your right foot, Ron, it looks like hair, human hair." Wade replied, Ron bent down, and picked up the long black hair, he then placed it onto the sensor pad on the Kimmunicator, and waited for Wade to analyze it,

"Got it," Wade said, his face falling into a frown, "it's Drakken, Ron."

"Oh, thanks, Wade, just what I didn't want to hear." Ron replied, his face falling into a frown.

* * *

_Later that evening, at the lair of Dr. Drakken:_

Drakken had been waiting for his partner in crime, Shego, to return, when a loud boom caught his ears,

'_What was that?_' he thought to himself, his question was answered for him, when a fist came out of nowhere, landing squarely on his jaw, when he looked up, he was face-to-face with Ron Stoppable, Kim Possible's dopey sidekick,

"What are you doing here, Stoppable, and where is Kim Possible?" Drakken asked,

"You know damned good and well where Kim is." Ron said, landing another punch into Drakken's stomach, knocking the wind out of the mad scientist,

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" Drakken said, trying to run from Ron, but everywhere he went, he would find Ron blocking his way,

"If you didn't do it yourself, you hired it done." Ron said, he was beyond furious, and past pissed off,

"What are you babbling about?" Drakken asked, nearly avoiding another lethal punch from the enraged teenager,

"You put out a contract to go bang on Kim." Ron said, his anger overriding his sense of life,

"No I didn't." Drakken said, completely indignified that Ron would accuse him,

"Sheah, right." Ron said, landing another right hook to Drakken's jaw, knocking the blue-skinned evil scientist on his back,

"I swear on the Torah, I have no idea what you're talking about!" Drakken said, making Ron stop dead in his tracks,

"What do you mean, '_you swear on the Torah_?'" Ron asked,

"Have you forgotten, I'm Jewish too." Drakken said, Ron finally let it sink in, Drakken's real name, Lipsky,

"Boy, you really want to go straight to hell, don't you?" Ron said, pulling back his fist, and preparing for another strike, but before he could swing, his arm was caught by a gloved hand, that wouldn't have bothered Ron, except that this glove was green in color,

"Shego, I should've known, wherever Drakken is, you're somewhere close." Ron said, now knocking Shego on her back with a well placed roundhouse kick,

"Ease up, Stoppable, and believe him, he spent the whole week in his lab." Shego said,

"Then, if you knew I was coming, why didn't you find a way to tell me until now?" Ron asked,

"We didn't know where you were." Drakken said truthfully,

"Everyone knows about Kimmie, few people know about you." Shego said,

"And you heard what happened on the news, I suppose." Ron said,

"I saw your press conference, yeah," Shego said, "Drakken was in his lab, just like I said, and if you think I'm lying, think again, if I knew that Drakken would do something like that, I would've quit, I may be evil, but I don't condone murder."

"And you expect me to believe that?" Ron said,

"To be honest, no," Shego said, "but you don't need to believe me, do you think we'd say we didn't do it if we did?"

"You know, in a weird way, that makes sense." Ron said, looking at Shego,

"Why don't you cool your jets and talk to us," Drakken said, "maybe we can help."

"Why would **_you_** want to help **_me?_**" Ron asked, looking at Drakken,

"Because I'm being played for a chump, and I'm not down with that." Drakken said,

"Alright, what have I got to lose." Ron said,

"More than you think." Shego replied.

* * *

_Chapter 3 is done, it looks like Drakken and Shego are going to help Ron, Drakken doesn't want this hanging over his head, and truth be told, who would want to deal with Ron at this moment, not me, that's for sure._

_Just wait, the head busting is far from over, and Ron is all about busting heads right now, so stay tuned, and enjoy the fireworks._

_See y'all later,_

_Doug_


	5. Chapter 4: A Turn For The Worse

**Chapter 4**

**A Turn For The Worse**

Drakken, Sego, and Ron spent that entire night, looking over possible suspects that would have it in for Kim bad enough to want to try and kill her,

"What about DNAmy?" Shego asked, looking at Ron, "she's got a major grudge against Kimmie, I'm sure she'd do it, if given the chance."

"Nah., she's more interested in making those mutants she makes, besides, she's still in prison." Ron replied, frowning,

"Okay, what about this Adrena-Lynn, says she never made it to prison, getting out of the paddy wagon before it even entered the Sally Port." Drakken said, looking at Ron,

"Maybe, I know she was major P.O.'ed, at me and Kim for busting her." Ron replied, reading the file on the fake stunt woman,

"Here's an interesting one, Gill, _eew_, talk about sick, and wrong." Shego said, handing Ron the file,

"Tell me about it, he's a genetic mutant, created by a toxic lake, he's more interested in me, than Kim, he blames me for his condition." Ron said,

"What did you do to him?" Drakken asked,

"Oh, he took my swim time at Camp Wannaweep, only because I refused to get into that water." Ron replied, looking at the blue-skinned mad scientist,

"Too funky for your taste, huh?" Shego asked, making Ron groan,

"Oh, yeah, it felt more like bathing in rocket fuel, than swimming in a lake." Ron said,

"Yuck. You're grossing me out here, Stoppable." Shego said, looking at the freckle-faced blonde,

"You think it was gross, try swimming in it." Ron said,

"You actually **_swam_** in that water?" Shego asked,

"Oh yeah, I didn't have much of a choice, I needed to get Gill away from the cheer squad." Ron replied,

"Why was the Middleton High cheer squad with you?" Drakken asked,

"Duh, Kim's a cheerleader, and I'm the mascot. He lured us there, by saying the squad made it into a phony cheer competition." Ron said, remembering his first encounter with Gill after his mutation, his eyes drooping from lack of sleep.

Shego picked up on this immediately,

"Look, it's getting late, and you have school tomorrow," she said, laying a hand on Ron's shoulder, which caused him to look up at the raven-haired vixen, "why don't you go home, and get some sleep. You look like you're about to fall over where you stand."

"I'm just worried, that's all, I don't think I could make it if Kim died." Ron said, shuddering at the thought of his world without Kim in it.

"Drakken and I will keep looking, **_you_** need your sleep, now go home, that's an order." Shego said, pushing Ron to the door,

"All right, you convinced me, keep me posted, you can reach me through Wade." Ron said, walking out of the door,

"Still think he's a buffoon, Dr. D.?" Shego asked, looking at her employer,

"No, and remind me to never get on his bad side, those punches hurt." Drakken said, massaging his jaw,

"Yeah, you know. I can feel for him in a way." Shego said, looking at the monitor, which was showing Ron, leaving the island on a motorboat,

"How's that?" Drakken asked,

"His best friend is in the hospital, in a coma, and near death, from what I've heard.

And I'll tell you what, I'd hate to be the shooter if he ever gets a hold of them." Shego said, her finger under her chin,

"Why?" Drakken asked,

"Really, Dr. D., sometimes, you can be so clueless for being a super genius." Shego replied,

"Oh, put a ham in it, wiseacre." Drakken said, making Shego smile, ribbing her boss was one of her favorite past times,

"No, I really mean it, if Kimmie dies, Ron's going to go completely postal, if he gets hold of the shooter, if that happens, that person will be a dead man." Shego said, making Drakken shudder,

"Thank God it's not me." Drakken replied,

"Me either." Shego replied, shuddering herself, thinking about the prospect of being not only beaten, but killed by Ron Stoppable,

"We need to keep an eye on him, Shego, if he ends up in jail, and Kim makes it, she'll never forgive us." Drakken said, looking scared.

* * *

_Middleton High School, the next morning:_

Ron had been walking the halls like a zombie since Kim had been put in the hospital, and Mr. Barkin had had enough, he called Ron into his office, to try to rid him of his funk,

"Look, Ron, I know this is eating at you, but you can't let it get to you," Mr. Barkin said, "I know you're looking for the gunman, but you need to keep a clear head, I'm sure, if the roles were reversed, Possible would do the same for you."

"I don't know what she would do, because thanks to some gutless coward, she's in no position to talk to me." Ron replied,

"I agree completely with you, Ron," Mr. Barkin said, "but, if you plan to help Kim, you need to make sure of your target."

It was during that time, that the Kimmunicator went off,

"Talk to me, and make it good news, Wade." Ron said,

"Amp down, Ron, Drakken and Shego got a lead on Gill, and Monkey Fist, they want you to meet them at Bueno Nacho." Wade replied,

"I'll be there after school, which will be . . ." Ron said, but he was unable to finish, Mr. Barkin cut him off,

"Right now. You got work to do, Ron, so get on it." he said, smiling at one of what had become one of his favorite students,

"Thanks, Mr. B.," Ron said, smiling a goofy smile at his principal, "I appreciate it."

Mr Barkin watched, as Ron got up from the chair, and left the office, as Ron closed the door, Barkin sank back into his chair,

'_Take care of him, Lord, he needs your help, and guidance on this, help him make the right decision, and bring this scum to justice for what he did._' he prayed silently to himself, hoping against all hope, that Ron would use sound judgement in bringing the killer down, and handing him over to the police for trial.

* * *

_A few minutes later, at Bueno Nacho:_

Ron sat down at the booth that he and Kim normally sat in, looking to his right, he felt his heart sink, knowing that Kim was not going to be walking through that door, and sit down beside of him, preparing to make her usual Naco Night order, that's when a small flash of green caught his eye, Shego had taken the seat opposite of him, and to her left, was Drakken, both were dressed unusually for them. Shego was wearing a green knee length skirt, and a black velvet shirt, Drakken was wearing a blue t-shirt, and blue jeans, on his feet, were black canvas tennis shoes, Shego had on a pair of green pumps, neither were dressed as Ron remembered them,

"Wow, major change." Ron said, looking at Shego,

"Snap out of it, Ron, and get your head in the game." Shego said, snapping her fingers under Ron's nose,

"Yeah, right." Ron replied,

"We got a lead on Monkey Fist," Drakken said, "seems he's been in town for the last two weeks."

"Where?" Ron asked, his voice gravely with unsuppressed anger,

"Middleton Lodge, room 205." Shego said,

"Keep an eye on him, make sure he doesn't leave town," Ron said, then, turning to Drakken, he asked, "and Gill, Wade told me you had a line on Gill to?"

"Lake Gottagrin." Drakken said,

"You mean Lake Wannaweep, I'll always remember **_that_** place by **_that_** name." Ron said,

"Easy, sport," Shego said, placing a hand on Ron's shoulder, "I'll keep an eye on monkey boy, and as for '_The Creature from the Black Lagoon_,' I don't think he's going anywhere."

Shego got up, and left the table, leaving Ron and Drakken sitting, an uneasy silence floating over the booth, at that time, the Kimmunicator went off,

"What up, **_Mr. Dr. P.?_**" Ron said, looking at the face of Kim's dad, who was wearing a somber expression,

"Ron, you'd better get to the hospital, better hurry." Mr. Possible said, Ron immediately stiffened in his seat,

"Kim." he said, his voice barely above a whisper,

"What?" Drakken said, looking at Ron,

"Are you coming, or what?" Ron said, looking at Drakken, who looked at Ron as though he had lost his mind,

"I can't go there, the Possible's would skin me alive." Drakken commented,

"Well, you're coming anyway, so get your blue ass out of that seat, before I drag you out of it." Ron commented, looking at his target with one of his withering gazes, the same one he had used on Bonnie a couple of days ago, it had the same effect. Drakken jumped out of his chair like it had been plugged into a wall socket.

* * *

_A few minutes later, at Middleton Memorial Hospital:_

Ron had just walked into the entrance, when Kim's twin brothers, Jim, and Tim walked up to him,

"It doesn't look good, Ron." Jim said,

"Mom and dad sent us to get you, follow us." Tim finished.

Ron followed them to the surgical waiting room, where the Possible parents were, Mrs. Possible was sitting in a chair, she had appeared to be crying, Mr. Possible had worn a groove into the carpet, he had been pacing so much,

"How bad?" Drakken asked when they arrived,

"**_YOU!_**" Mr. Possible shouted, turning toward the evil scientist, and lunging at him, but he never got the chance to take out his anger. Ron had jumped in between the two,

"Amp down, he didn't do it." Ron said, making Mr. Possible stop dead in his tracks,

"How do you know that, for all we know, he came here to view his handiwork." Mrs. Possible said, also joining her husband,

"Because he's helping me." Ron said,

"You **_offered_** to help?" Mr. Possible said,

"To clear my name, I was set up from the word go." Drakken said,

"What is he talking about?" Jim and Tim said at the same time,

"Someone knocked off the National Guard Armory, and stole the rifle that was used to shoot Kim, and then they planted evidence that pointed to Drakken." Ron related to the Possible's,

"Talk to me, Ronald." Mr. Possible said,

"First thing's first, how bad is Kim?" Ron asked,

"Not too good, the doctors found a bleeder this morning, they sent her into surgery a few minutes ago." Mrs. Possible said, Ron knew what she was saying, he was aware that bleeders were never good, and usually resulted in severe loss of blood, and possible death.

"Oh, God, why me, why does the bad stuff **_ALWAYS HAPPEN TO ME!_**" Ron said, making everyone in the room jump at his sudden surge of anger,

"Now, tell me what I want to know, Ronald?" Mr. Possible said, Ron sat down, and shared his information with what he considered his second family, when he had finished, Mr. Possible looked at Ron, and smiled,

"I'm impressed, Ronald, that took a lot of guts." Mr. Possible said, smiling,

"And a huge set of _cajones_." Drakken replied.

* * *

_Later that evening, in the hospital parking lot:_

Ron, and Drakken were getting into Ron's car, and preparing to leave, when a strange car caught Ron's eye,

"That's funny, the driver is still in the car." Ron said, looking at the car through his rear view mirror,

"That is weird." Drakken replied, looking at the car, the driver looked like a teenager, the car he was driving was an expensive one, a Lambroughini Diblao,

"Let's see if he takes after us." Ron said, pressing his left foot down on the clutch, he shifted the car into gear, and slammed his right foot onto the accelerator, causing the car to take off like a cork out of a champagne bottle, within seconds, the other car was on Ron's bumper,

"We're not going to shake him." Drakken said, still looking at the car behind them,

"Oh yes we will, if anyone knows what this car can do, it's me, I built it." Ron said, flipping a hidden switch on the dashboard, within seconds afterward, the engine began whining loudly,

"Eh, what is that?" Drakken asked,

"Buckle up, blue boy, we're in for a **_ride_**." Ron said, watching a gauge that was attached to the steering column,

"C'mon, c'mon, I need air pressure," Ron said, tapping the gauge with his index finger, "as I figured, not working right, I thought Wade fixed it." Ron said, finally getting an accurate readout. Once he saw the needle go into the red mark on the gauge dial, Ron pulled a plunger attached to the gear shifter. A few seconds later, with a screeching of tires, a loud roaring from the engine, and flames shooting from the exhaust, the car took off down the road at a high rate of speed,

"**_Stoppable, what are you doing, are you trying to kill us!_**" Drakken shouted,

"No, I'm trying to shake '_bad boy_,' back there." Ron said, jamming his thumb over his shoulder,

" Well, you'd better do it quick, your engine is about to redline." Drakken said,

"Uh-oh, this is not good, hang on." Ron said, coming up to an intersection, he turned the wheel hard to the left, causing the car to go up onto two wheels, and around the corner. Once the car was around the turn, to landed hard on the passenger side wheels,

"**_Out of control driver!_**" Drakken yelled, looking at Ron as though he had lost his mind,

"Yeah, well this out of control driver just saved your bacon, blue boy." Ron said, shutting off the blower, and powering the car down from its high speed shake and bake. Drakken turned back around, to see that the car that had been following them had gotten stuck in traffic,

"Wow, where did you learn to drive like that?" Drakken asked,

"Practice, practice, practice." Ron said, the sarcasm dripping from his voice.

* * *

_Ending this chapter here, looks like Kim's condition got a little worse, and Ron seems to have found a secret admirer, wonder who it might be, hmm . . . the shooter, maybe?_


	6. Chapter 5:  Monkey Fist And Gill

**Chapter 5**

**Monkey Fist And Gill**

The next morning was Saturday, and Ron was found in Kim's hospital room, sitting by her bed in silent prayer, his prayer book in hand, he didn't look up, until a feminine voice caught his attention,

"We got him, Ron." Shego said, making Ron jump slightly,

"Who?" Ron asked,

"D'oy, Monkey Fist, he's on the move." Shego replied,

"Lead the way." Ron said, standing up from his chair, and walking out of the room, turning off the lights as he went.

* * *

_In a rented manor house, on the north side of town:_

Lord Monkey Fist stood in the study of this Spartan home, pacing the floor, hoping that his next move to get the mystical monkey power away from Ron Stoppable would be a successful one this time,

"If I could just get Stoppable to come to me, that would be easier than trying to find him in this boring slice of suburbia." he said to no one, a few seconds later, he looked as though his prayers were answered, Ron Stoppable was standing in front of him, but the girl that was with him was not Kim Possible,

"I see you got a new partner." Monkey Fist said, looking at Shego with malice,

"Not hardly." Shego said, lighting up her hands,

"Take care of his monkey ninjas, Shego, I've got Monkey Fist myself." Ron said, his eyes narrowing in hatred, and rage,

"I see your confidence has improved, Stoppable." Monkey Fist said,

"You're about to find out I'm full of surprises." Ron said, charging at the monkey master, and connecting with a flawless spinning back kick. The monkey master went flying through the air, and into the wall behind him. It didn't take long for Ron to be on top of him in a hurry,

"Start talking, or I'll loosen your tongue until you either talk, or die." Ron said, landing punch after punch into Monkey Fist's face,

"About what?" Monkey Fist asked,

"You shot Kim, didn't you." Ron said, still continuing his assault,

"No, I did not! To even consider me the shooter. Have you finally lost it, Stoppable?" Monkey Fist asked, completely indignified that Ron would even consider him as doing something so low,

"Then you know something about it." Ron said, now standing to his full height,

"No, I don't. If I wanted Kim Possible dead, I would give her the courtesy of seeing my face." Monkey Fist said, finally realizing that this was why Ron was in his presence,

"What do you know about a break-in at the National Guard Armory?" Shego asked, now laying a hand on Ron's shoulder, more to protect Monkey Fist from the vengeful teenager, than to protect Ron from the monkey master,

"I got an e-mail from here about three weeks ago, someone wanted me to pull a job for them, break into the Armory museum, and take one of the displays." Monkey Fist said,

"What display?" Ron asked,

"A 1903 Springfield rifle." Monkey Fist replied,

"Did you do it?" Shego asked,

"No, I did not, I wanted no quarrels with the U.S. Army." Monkey Fist said,

"Who sent you that e-mail?" Ron asked,

"I don't know, they used an anti-trace protocol." Monkey Fist said,

"But you knew they were here?" Shego asked,

"Yeah, they mentioned the National Guard Armory here, so that's where I figured the message to come from. I was planning to investigate further, and plot a little revenge on the side while I was here." Monkey Fist said.

Ron walked up to Monkey Fist, and slammed the monkey master against the wall, his face contorted with rage,

"If I find out you're lying, you'll not live to regret your mistake." Ron said, making his point clear, by putting his fist through the wall close to Monkey Fist's head.

Once Ron and Shego had cleared the house, the raven-haired woman looked back at Ron,

"Struck out here." Shego said, looking back at the house,

"Yeah, but Drakken's found Gill, time to go talk to a fish." Ron said, making Shego shiver,

"Oh, great, I was hoping we could avoid that." she said, the sarcasm dripping from her voice.

* * *

_Later that same evening, at the north shore of Lake Gottagrin:_

Ron was walking to the waters edge, with Drakken, and Shego in tow, when he saw a mutant footprint,

"Ah, he's close." Ron said, following the footprint, he got the surprise of his life, when Gill's unmistakable voice boomed from behind him,

"Better believe I am, Squeeb." Gill said, beginning his attack, Ron ducked, and flipped through Gill's mutant muck blasts, and found himself in front of the amphibious mutant, kicking him squarely in the chest,

"Looks like Ronnie wants to play rough." Gill said, rubbing his chest,

"Stay down, Gill, if you know what's good for you, no Kim to hold me back this time." Ron said, charging at Gill, who was in a standing position again.

Ron planted a perfect flying side kick into the mutants jaw, sending Gill reeling.

Ron jumped onto the amphibious mutant's chest in a matter of seconds, pinning his hands at his sides, and covering his mouth with his hands,

"I'm not here for a fight, Gill, but I will if I have to, got it?" Ron said, Gill nodded,

"Good, I'm going to remove my hand from your mouth, at that time, I want you to answer a few questions, and you'd better be telling me the truth, or I will **_PERSONALLY_** end your miserable existence." Ron replied, now removing his hand from Gill's mouth,

"Ask your questions." Gill said, looking at Ron with hatred in his eyes,

"Did you go bang on Kim?" Ron asked,

"You think I shot Kim?" Gill asked, looking at Ron, the look in his eyes going from hatred, to confusion,

"Yeah, I do, you'd do anything to get at me, even something that low." Ron replied,

"What makes you think that I'd even consider shooting Kim to get at you, Squeeb?" Gill asked, looking at Ron, his anger returning,

"Like I said, you'd do anything to get at me." Ron said, drawing back his fist,

"I'm telling you the truth, man. Okay, so I broke out of Dr. Lurkin's labs to find you, but you gotta believe me, **_I DIDN'T SHOOT KIM!_**" Gill said, suddenly fearing for his life,

"You'd better not be lying to me, or I'm gonna chop you up, and use you for shark bait, **_GOT IT?_**" Ron said, his hands balled into fists,

"You ain't got it in you, Squeeb." Gill taunted, that was the biggest mistake of his life.

Ron struck swiftly, and without even a second thought, connecting with a hard right hook to Gill's chin, knocking the amphibious mutant out cold,

"Back to the drawing board, who's next on the list?" Ron asked, looking at Drakken, and Shego,

"The Seniors, they're hold up on their little slice of the world at this moment." Shego said, walking out of the woods, and toward Ron's car,

"Yeah, I'll get Wade to call in a favor I got, I'll take you to the Middleton piers, but that's as far as I can go." Ron said, motioning them into his hot rod, at that time, Ron noticed a car parked across the street, it looked like the one that had tailed Drakken and Ron out of the hospital,

"Uh, Dr. D.," Ron said, pointing Drakken to the car, "doesn't that car look familiar?"

"Yeah, it does, it's that madman that followed us from the hospital." Drakken said, looking at the car, and getting into the back seat quickly,

"Get in, Shego, time to loose this sucker." Ron said, getting into the car, and firing up the monster engine. The mystery car immediately took off after Ron, gaining on him quickly,

"Come on, Stoppable, fire this bad boy up." Drakken said, remembering what Ron's car was capable of doing,

"What's he talking about?" Shego asked, just as Ron flipped the switch for the blower.

A loud whining filled the interior of the car, coming from the engine, as Ron looked at the small gauge, affixed to the steering column,

"Buckle up, Shego, 'cause this baby **_flies!_**" Drakken said, a wicked smile playing on his face,

"What are you up to, Stoppable?" Shego asked, quickly fastening her seatbelt, her question was answered quickly, as Ron reached for the plunger attached to the gear shifter.

He laced his fingers around it, and pulled it up, activating the blower, within seconds, the car was at its top speed, and still going faster.

Within a few seconds of high speed driving, Ron had lost the car following them, he quickly pulled off to the roadside, killed the engine, and turned off the headlights,

"I'm gonna try to get a good look at this guy." Ron said, watching as the beautiful sports car made its way around the corner, looking at every turnoff, hoping to catch a glimpse of Ron's car.

The car moved past where the three people were parked, the driver never looking in their direction, Ron caught a familiar glimpse of a tall young man, with dyed blonde hair,

"No way, it **_can't_** be?" Ron said, his voice full of disbelief,

"Who is it?" Shego asked,

"It's Kim's boyfriend, it's Josh Mankey." Ron said, his eyes still glued to the car in front of him.

* * *

_Woah, talk about intense, Josh Mankey has been the one tailing Ron all this time, that's gotta leave a sour taste in his mouth, next up, Ron finds out Josh's motive behind why he did it, and a few disturbing drawings in Josh's locker, stay tuned, 'cause I'm about to turn it up a notch._

_As always, keep the reviews coming._

_Talk to ya later,_

_Doug_


	7. Chapter 6:  The Elusive Josh Mankey

**Chapter 6**

**The Elusive Josh Mankey**

Ron sat in the driver's seat of his car, his eyes still glued to the road, a road that Josh Mankey had disappeared down a few seconds earlier,

"Why?" Ron said, asking the question to no one, "Why would he do something like that? I just don't believe it."

"Who knows what's going on in his head at the moment." Shego said, laying a hand on Ron's shoulder, finally bringing the teenager back to reality.

Ron pulled the Kimmunicator out of his pocket, and pushed the call button, Wade's face appeared on the small screen,

"What up, Ron, catch a break yet?" Wade asked,

"Oh yeah," Ron said, "a big one."

"How big?" Wade asked, noticing the hatred filling Ron's face,

"Josh Mankey big." Ron replied, spitting the words out of his mouth as though they were poison,

"**_WHAT!_**" Wade yelled, looking just as surprised as Ron had been earlier,

"That's what _**I**_ thought," Ron said, then, being struck by an inspiration, he added, "do me a favor, Wade, I need you to hack into Kim's diary, and look up her last few entries, maybe the answers have been there all along."

"On it, I'll have the info for you in the morning." Wade said, signing off.

* * *

_The following morning, at Middleton High School:_

Ron had been planning how to get into Josh Mankey's locker without him noticing, he had grabbed his lockpick set from his mission belt, and smuggled it into school in his backpack, as soon as the coast was clear, he went to work on Josh's locker, with Rufus keeping watch.

As soon as the locker was open, several drawings fell out of the top of his disorganized locker,

'_His locker is messier than mine._' Ron thought as he set the drawings back where they belonged, that's when one in particular caught his eye, he pulled it out, and began looking at it, on the back was a message, written in Josh's own handwriting:

_1 April 2005_

_It ends tonight. Tonight, I do the unthinkable, I will kill Kim Possible, I've already got it set up, I stole the rifle from the armory a week ago, and left behind evidence from Kim's last mission against Dr. Drakken, including a piece of hair from the good doctor himself._

_I found out yesterday that Kim was going to dump me in favor of that oaf she hangs out with, I had hacked into her diary last night, and found her entry for the 31st, I didn't like what I saw. So the April Fool is going to be on her, as she rots in her grave._

_As for Stoppable, I'm not going to worry about him, with Kim out of the picture, he'll just shrivel up, and die, but Drakken is a different story, that sidekick of his, Shego, if she gets involved, I'll have the same fate waiting for her that I have planned for Kim. And Drakken himself, think JFK, 1st rule of assassination, kill the patsy, so he won't blab, then, I'm home free_.

_If I can't have Kim, then nobody can._

Joshua Wendell Mankey

Ron read this through a few more times, and each time he did, his anger became more, and more definite, that's when he turned the drawing over, and looked at it.

It was a very disturbing drawing of Kim, laying face down in an alley, in a pool of her own blood, the caption below it read:

_Kim Possible; Dead woman_

"That sawed-off son-of-a-bitch," Ron seethed through clenched teeth, "he'd better hope the police get their hands on him before I do."

Suddenly, a loud whistle penetrated Ron's anger, he looked down the hall, to where Rufus was waving like a wild man, someone was heading in their direction.

Ron quickly pocketed the drawing, closed the locker door, and took off around the corner, and out of sight, where he watched Josh Mankey walk up to his locker, and open it. At that time, Josh looked down the hall with a scowl on his face, he had realized, he had been found out.

Ron quickly bolted down the hallway, and out of the school doors, into the bright spring sunshine.

* * *

_Later that evening, at Wade's:_

Ron, and Wade were sitting in Wade's room, pooling all of the evidence, with them, were Drakken, and Shego,

"So, Mankey was jealous?" Shego asked,

"Looks that way." Wade said, his voice barely containing his anger,

"And he set me up as the scapegoat." Drakken said,

"Of course," Ron replied, looking at Drakken, "Who better to set up for something like this, than Kim's arch-foe, and then go bang on him to shut him up."

"Classic JFK scenario, kill the patsy." Wade supplied,

"With the fall guy dead, no one will ever figure it out." Shego said, realizing where this conversation was going,

"Yeah, but he forgot something." Drakken said,

"What?" Wade asked,

"Stoppable." Drakken, and Shego said together,

"Not Ron, but his temper," Wade said, "he didn't expect Ron to wig out like he did, that threw a monkey wrench into the works."

"So you're saying, that because I went ballistic, Mankey's gonna bolt?" Ron asked,

"More than likely." Wade replied,

"We need to get him." Drakken said,

"Without him, alive, or dead, we don't have a leg to stand on." Shego replied,

"Wrong answer." Ron said, pulling the drawing out of his pants,

"Where did you find this?" Wade asked, looking at the paper as though it were something priceless,

"On the floor near Mankey's locker, I figured it fell out." Ron lied, he wasn't about to tell anyone that he had gotten the drawing illegally,

"Slammin'." Wade said, smiling at Ron,

"I do try my best." Ron said,

"Well, we're gonna head back home, we got the hovercraft." Shego said, pulling Drakken from Wade's room, and out the door,

"Good, now that they're gone, I need to ask another favor from you, Wade." Ron said, his face serious.This made Wade stand up, and take notice,

"'Sup, Ron?" Wade asked,

"Are these all weapons?" Ron asked, looking at a table along the far wall of the room,

"Yep, everyone of them." Wade said,

"Good," Ron replied, "I want you to stuff all of this into my car, everything, but the kitchen sink."

"Why?" Wade asked,

"I'm not meeting Josh Mankey unarmed. And call Yamanouchi, tell them to send, '_The Package_.'" Ron said,

"No, Ron, no! Don't do this." Wade said,

"Do it, Wade, or I will." Ron said,

"Alright, I'll do it, but you owe me big for this one." Wade said,

"Thanks, I'll never doubt you again." Ron said, walking out of the room, before he closed the door, he threw Wade his car keys.

* * *

_Uh-oh, Ron's looking to do some serious head crunching. Look out Josh Mankey, Ron Stoppable is gunning for you_. 

_I hope that might clear up any questions that anyone might have about why Josh would do something like that, he just didn't count on The Ron Factor coming into play._

_The rest of this is going to be action upon action, ending in a colossal fight at the Middleton Space Center. _

_Who's gonna win the fight, you'll have to wait a few chapters for that._

_As always, keep the reviews coming._

_Talk to y'all later,_

_Doug_


	8. Chapter 7:  The First Encounter

**Chapter 7**

**The First Encounter**

Ron had waited for three days for his package to come from Yamanouchi. He was hoping it would get to him sometime soon,

"Ronald, would you get the door, please?" Mr. Stoppable asked, Ron nodded, and walked to the door, where he was greeted by a delivery man,

"Package for a Ronald Stoppable." the delivery man said, looking at Ron,

"I'm the one you're looking for." Ron said, taking the clipboard the man handed to him, Ron quickly scribbled his signature on the pad, and took the package.

Ron walked past his father, who was looking at the package thathe held tightly to his side,

"What's in there?" Mr. Stoppable asked,

"A sword." Ron said, he had decided not to lie to his parents, remembering how much trouble that Kim had gotten into when she had done just that very thing,

"Why would you want a sword?" Mr. Stoppable asked, his eyebrows raised,

"I'm going after Mankey." Ron said,

"Son, you're going about this all wrong," Mr. Stoppable said, placing a hand on his son'sshoulder, "there's an old Chinese proverb, that says, 'If you look for revenge through violence, you should start by digging two graves.'"

"It's not revenge, Dad, it's justice." Ron said,

"That's what _you'd_ consider it, but to others, it would be revenge, Josh put Kim in the hospital, that's no reason for you to sink to his level, son." Mr. Stoppable replied,

"So, you're saying that I'm lowering myself to his standards?" Ron asked, looking at his father with a raised eyebrow,

"No, I'm saying that you're playing into Josh's hands," Mr. Stoppable said, leading Ron to the sofa, and sitting down next to him, "if you're gonna go after him, at least do it with a clear head, and let the police take care of the justice part."

"So, just take him down . . . and then, let the police mop it up?" Ron asked, looking at his father in a different light. Ron had always known that his father had the wisdom of the family, he just didn't realize how wise he really was, until now,

"If that's the way you want to look at it, get your revenge through the court system, that's where you'll hurt him the most, by sending him to prison for the rest of his life, and, you'll get more satisfaction out of it." Mr. Stoppable said, smiling at his son,

"I'm not gonna do it unarmed though, Dad, he'll come after me, and I want to be ready if he does." Ron replied,

"That's a better idea, let him make the first move, what happens from there on out could be considered self defense on your part." Mr. Stoppable said, smiling even wider at his son,

"True, I never thought of it that way." Ron said, an unreadable expression coming over his face,

"Do what you gotta do, son, but keep it within the law, Kim would blow a fuse if she ever found out that you killed a man in cold blood, that would be lowering yourself to that person's level." Mr. Stoppable said. Ron had just realized that his father had a heart-to-heart talk with him, and never made it seem that way.

* * *

_Later that afternoon, at Drakken's lair:_

Ron arrived at the lair, wearing his mission clothes, and a long black leather trench coat,

"What's under the coat, Stoppable?" Shego asked,

"Oh, a little surprise for Mr. Mankey if he gets any ideas." Ron replied, a sly smile on his face,

"What kind of surprise?" Drakken asked,

"A very sharp one." Ron said, pulling The Lotus Blade from it's scabbard, which Ron had tied to his back,

"The Lotus Blade," Shego gasped, looking at the beautiful kitana, "I thought that was just a legend."

"Not hardly, and I'm the only one that can really control it." Ron relayed, smiling,

"Oh, great, as if we don't have enough to worry about with Kimmie, now we got to keep an eye on you too!" Shego said, astounded,

"Am I missing something here?" Drakken asked,

"The sword that Stoppable's got strapped to his back is The Lotus Blade, the mystic sword of the original master of Tai-Ching-Pek-War." Shego said, her eyes threatening to pop out of their sockets,

"How mystical are we talking about?" Drakken asked. For answer, Ron made it take another form right in front of Drakken's face,

"Wow, cybertronics!" Drakken said, looking at the sword,

"Not hardly, how about Japanese know-how, and a little bit of mystical monkey power." Ron said, smiling slightly,

"Sick, and wrong." Drakken said,

"Nah, a legend, reborn." Ron said.

* * *

_At the service alley behind Middleton Mall:_

Ron was walking down the service alley, where a month ago, Kim had been shot, tonight, it would end where it began.

Ron had gotten a letter from Josh Mankey, it had only a few words written on it:

_Meet me in the alley, tonight at midnight, come alone._

Ron had showed up a couple of minutes early, waiting for Josh, when a sound echoed out, like a car backfire, Ron fell to the ground in a heap, and lay still.

From the field across from where Ron lay, a figure popped up from the thick undergrowth, his dyed blond hair was evident, even from this range, Josh had made his presence known, by taking a shot at Ron,

"What a loser," Josh said, as he got even with Ron, "bet you don't stick your nose where it doesn't belong anymore."

With the speed of a cheetah, Ron struck, tripping Josh, and taking him hard to the concrete,

"Next time you shoot someone, don't go near them, 'till you're sure they're dead." Ron said, taking the rifle, and swinging it against the building, breaking the stock, and rendering it useless,

"I don't know how you're still alive, I couldn't have missed you from that range." Josh said, now looking at Ron with disgust on his face,

"You didn't miss," Ron said, now pulling a bullet out of the tight weave of his shirt, "kevlar works wonders, doesn't it?"

"**_WHAT?_**" Josh said, stunned,

"Yeah, clothes that double as body armor, gotta love it." Ron said, smiling as he looked down on Josh.

It didn't take long for Josh to get on his feet, and pull out a sword, Ron was ready, he reached over his back, and pulled out The Lotus Blade,

"Bring it." Ron said, his face set into a menacing scowl, that's all it took, the fight was on.

Ron and Josh traded blow for blow for what seemed like hours, until Ron began to get the upper hand, finally turning The Lotus Blade into a baseball bat, he swung it hard at Josh's knees, knocking him down to the concrete for the second time,

"Give up now, Josh, and I might spare your life." Ron said. The sword had changed back into it's usual form, and Ron was holding it in a battle stance, ready to strike. Unfortunately for Ron, he had exposed his knees. Josh took advantage of this, and knocked Ron to the pavement hard, causing him to split his chin open, but before he had fallen, Ron had reached into a pocket of his mission belt, and placed a tracking chip on Josh's leg, just under his pant leg.

"You've not seen the last of me, loser." Josh said, now taking off across the field. Just as Ron stood up, Drakken landed near where Ron was, his hovercraft waiting for him,

"Let's get after him." Shego said,

"No," Ron said, "he's won this round, let's let him have his little win, he's not going to be so lucky next time."

* * *

_Oh yeah, first fight is in the books, (no pun intended) what happens next, do you really think I'm gonna make it that easy on you? You'll have to read it in order to find out._

_ Shout outs to **captainkodak1**, **gargoylesama**, **continental-line**, and **buenonacho**, 4 of my most loyal readers, you guys totally rock, thanks for your support, and several ideas over the last several months, much appreciated._


	9. Chapter 8:  Josh Goes Down

**Chapter 8**

**Josh Goes Down**

Ron had told Wade about the tracking Chip that he had left on Josh's leg, but not Drakken, and Shego,

"When the time comes, I'll let you know." Ron had told them as they dropped him off near his house, allowing Ron to walk the rest of the way home.

As Ron got to the door, he reached under the flowerpot, located on the stoop, and pulled the hidden door key from underneath it. He unlocked the door quietly(being one in the morning, his parents were asleep) and made his way up to his room, his right side stinging. As Ron pulled his mission shirt off, he saw a small burn where Josh's bullet had made it's impact.

'_Huh, must've been using tracers._' he thought, looking down at the cigarette sized burn near his right hip, just above the beltline. It was at this moment, the Kimmunicator went off, letting Ron know that Wade got a fix on Josh.

"Where is he, Wade?" Ron asked,

"Middleton Space Center." Wade said,

"Wonder what he's doing there?" Ron thought aloud,

"I'd say, setting a trap for you, from the looks of it, and he left a message for you on the site." Wade said, punching a few keys on the keyboard in front of him, Josh's face appeared on the small screen, and his voice sounded, loud and clear,

"You want a piece of me, Loser, bring your punk ass to the Space Center, there, I'll finish you off, then, I'll finish the job I started, and put Kim into her grave." he said,

"You got any transportation for me, Wade?" Ron asked. Wade had still not finished with his car, or so he thought,

"Look outside, Ron." Wade said, smiling. Ron walked out of his room, and downstairs. He looked out the window, and saw his car, sitting on the roadside, waiting for him like an old friend,

"Boo-yah, you got it done." Ron said, grinning from ear-to-ear,

"Oh, yeah, and I added something into it that might come in handy, if it were to ever fall into the wrong hands." Wade said, his own face breaking out into a grin,

"Self-destruct system?" Ron asked,

"Yep, operated from inside, or out, it just takes a press of a button, and the front seats eject, then, ten seconds later, the weapons in the car turn on themselves, blowing the car to smithereens." Wade said,

"What all did you put into it?" Ron asked,

"What you wanted, everything, but the kitchen sink, remember." Wade said,

"What else did you put into it, Wade?" Ron asked, his eyebrow raised,

"A 3,000,000 gigawatt laser cannon," Wade replied, "if you look closely, your ride has gone from a hardtop, to a convertible."

"Boo-yah, babe machine." Ron said, grinning even wider,

"More than just that, Ron," Wade said, reeling off the weapons that Ron had at his disposal, "forward firing mini-missiles, hidden behind the headlights, .50 caliber machine guns, hidden in the front, and rear quarter panels, electromagnetic stun guns, rated at 500,000 hertz, and full armor plating."

"What's the armor rated to?" Ron asked,

"It can stop an M-16 at 500 yards." Wade said,

"What about up close weapons?" Ron asked,

"Oh, that's taken care of too, 180 degree, fully rotating gas guns." Wade said,

"Guidance system?" Ron asked,

"On everything, but the laser cannon, it has to be fired manually, but if the juice is turned up on it, you could punch a hole through a mountain." Wade said, his smile getting bigger, matching Ron's awestruck look,

"The perfect undercover weapon, no one would ever notice it, just by looking at it." Ron said, in an awestruck voice,

"That's the general idea, Ron, you don't want Josh to see them, do you?" Wade asked,

"No, I don't want him knowing what it's capable of." Ron replied, now walking out of the house, and grabbing a clothing box, marked Club Banana. Once outside, he opened it, and threw on a black leather jacket, it looked as though it belonged on the shoulders of a biker, not Ron. Kim had bought it for him two months before Josh had put her where she is now, shortly after they got back from their last mission together, as a token of her appreciation.

* * *

_Hours later, at the Middleton Space Center:_

Ron had met Drakken, and Shego outside of the main building, and had told them how he had tracked Josh here,

"You had him bugged," Shego said, looking at Ron, and smiling, "I'm impressed."

"That wasn't my intention, Shego, I decided to shove a huge leash up his ass, give him enough rope to hang himself with." Ron said, a grin creasing the corners of his mouth,

"There'll be time to impress later, right now, our target is inside, and we need to flush him out." Drakken said.

About that time, a loud shot rang out, Ron looked up, and saw Josh, standing on the roof, holding a starter's pistol,

"I'm going up there." Ron said, reaching into the backpack he was wearing, and pulling out Kim's grappling gun. He fired it up to the roof, where it caught onto a large pipe sticking out of the roof, and ducking back down, into the building.

As soon as Ron was on his feet, Josh wasted no time, coming after Ron with everything he had. Ron was able to dodge some of his better moves, luckily for him, Shego was at Ron's car, manning the huge laser cannon that now stood on top of a re-enforced carbon steel platform,

"Come on, Ron, get him closer to the edge." Shego said, watching the fight, noticing that Ron was losing. She took careful aim, and turned down the setting, making sure that she didn't kill her target, but hit him with enough to put him out for a few hours.

Ron was losing the fight with Josh, and he knew it, Josh had already connected with a nasty right hook to Ron's jaw, bruising his chin from the impact,

"Is that all you've got?" Ron said, shaking off the effects of the hit as though it were nothing more than an slight sting,

"There's plenty more where that came from, Stoppable." Josh said, lunging after Ron, who sidestepped him. Josh lost his balance, and his feet left the roof, he had just enough to turn his body around, and grab onto the eaves,

"Gimme your hand." Ron said, sliding across the roof, and leaning over it, extending his hand to Josh, who shook his head,

"No, I'm not going to go to prison for this." Josh said, slapping Ron's hand from his face, and letting go, but his prayers for death weren't answered. Shego appeared out of nowhere at that moment, and grabbed Josh by his pants,

"Gotcha!" she said, reaching out for a pipe that was embedded into the ground in front of her, and taking both her, and Josh to the ground,

"Why," Josh muttered to Shego, "why didn't you just let me die?"

"I couldn't cheat the judge out of having his fun, now could I?" Shego said,

"You don't have enough evidence," Josh said, "the cops would never suspect me, they think I obey the law."

"Ah, but we both know better." Shego taunted,

"Yeah, I went bang on Kim, she had no right to do what she did." Josh said,

"And who are you to say who does, and doesn't have the right to live?" Shego asked,

"I'm the one who will put Kim Possible in her grave if I ever get out. In fact, I'll never make it into prison." Josh said,

"Why not." came a voice to Shego's right, Drakken made his presence known,

"Because you don't have a confession." Josh said,

"Wrong." Drakken said, producing a tape recorder, and shutting it off, Josh had just been caught.

* * *

_Two days later, at Middleton Memorial Hospital:_

Ron was sitting at Kim's bedside, looking at her still form,

"We got him, KP," Ron said, sniffling, "Josh went down, his trial is in a couple of weeks."

He got up, and walked to the window, the day was clear, and bright, the birds could be heard through the closed window, singing in the trees,

"I wish you could see this, Kim, it's a beautiful day outside, and you're missing it." Ron said, he then drew in a deep breath, walked back to the seat in front of Kim's bed, sat down, and took her hand into his,

"Kim, there's something I want to say, that I need to say." he said, the tears starting to fall. He didn't look at the monitors that Kim was hooked up to, as he laid his head onto the bed near Kim's side, if he had, he would've noticed that life signs were picking up, Kim was coming around.

While Ron spoke, Kim took a deep breath, and slowly, ever so slowly, opened her eyes, she looked around, her vision blurred, but her hearing in perfect working order, she blinked her eyes several times, and slowly, the room came into clearer focus, Ron was sitting at her bedside, spilling his innermost secrets to her,

"Kim, I love you, I have for a long time, I was never brave enough to follow through with it, and I wanted you to know, in case you never made it." he sobbed, not realizing that Kim had heard every word he had said.

She took in another breath, and said, her voice somewhat scratchy from a months worth of non-use,

"I love you too, Ron."

Ron's head came off the bed faster than he had ever moved in his life, his eyes wide, and staring, Kim was back, she had finally awakened, but did she hear everything?

"Uh . . . Kim, did you hear?" Ron asked. Kim nodded slowly.

Ron put his arms around his best friend, and hugged her tightly,

"Ow," Kim sighed, "that hurt, Ron."

"Oh, sorry, KP, I'm so happy you're back." Ron said, reaching over, and pulling the call cord attached to the wall behind Kim's bed. A few seconds later, a nurse walked into the room,

"**_SHE'S AWAKE!_**" Ron said, as though announcing it to the world,

"I'll get the doctor." the nurse said, running out of the room.

Ron walked up to Kim, and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead,

"I love you, KP." he said, smiling the first true smile in a month,

"I love you, Ron." Kim replied, smiling just as widely.

* * *

_A month later, at the Possible home:_

Today was a big event, Kim was coming home. The school, and all of her teachers had arranged for her to finish her homework, so she could graduate with the rest of her class later this month, but, she didn't want to cross the podium in a wheelchair, she wanted to walk.

So, over the course of the last month, she went through hell, in the form of rigorous physical therapy. The one constant throughout the whole ordeal, was Ron.

Ron had stood by her through it all, even during the times that it hurt so badly, that she screamed out in pain. He was always there, the rock that she could lean on.

She had made an appearance at Josh's trial, although against her doctors wishes, she wanted to be there when the verdict was read, and she was happy with the results. The jury had found him guilty of attempted murder, and the judge had sentenced him a couple of weeks later, he would serve the rest of his life in prison, never to see freedom again.

Today, as she stepped out of the family van, being helped out by Ron, she was smiling. She stood, taking a cane into her right hand, her legs, though strong enough to allow her to walk, were not completely strong enough to support her weight, according to the doctors, that would take some time, and a lot of patience on her part.

"And, in we go." Ron said, holding out a hand for Kim to grab onto, she did so, and thrust herself forward, through the door, and into her home. Looking around, she saw the living room sofa,

"I need to sit down." she said, making her slow progress to the inviting sofa, and some comfort,

"Be right with ya, KP." Ron said, then, turning to Mr. Possible, he smiled,

"Mr. Dr. P., I have a serious question to ask you." Ron said, making the elder Possible look at the young man standing in front of him,

"What is it, Ronald?" he asked,

"I would like to ask your permission to marry your daughter." Ron said,

"You want to ask Kimmie to marry you?" Mr. Possible asked, "Don't you think you're rushing things a little, Ronald?"

"Oh, not right away, I meant, after graduation, and when she's completely healed." Ron replied,

"How soon after graduation?" Mr. Possible asked,

"Once she's able to fully walk on her own, so she could walk down the aisle without the cane." Ron said,

"Okay, in that case, you have my permission, you're already family as it is, why not make it official." Mr. Possible said, making Ron smile, he ran into the living room, and took a seat by Kim's side, who noticed the big cheesy grin right away,

"Okay, Ron, what did you ask my dad?" Kim asked,

"Oh, no, that's a surprise, one that'll be worth the wait, believe me." Ron said, smiling.

* * *

_And that ends this chapter, and this story. In case you're wondering, I didn't put an epilogue on this story, because there's going to be another one attached to this one, dealing with Kim's marriage, and Josh, busting out of prison. Why? Well, you'll have to find out in the next story._

_Shout outs go to the following people:_

_**captainkodak1: **my good friend, sometimes idea man, by the way, you should check him out at deviantart, he, and another man that I consider a friend, Rich, do some good collaborative work._

_**gargoylesama: **one of the best critics I've got, and I've never gotten a bad word from him, ever._

_**buenonacho:** this guy has an awesome site, called KP Forever, you should go and check it out._

_And **continental-line:** here's a guy that gives me the straight story, every time he posts a review, and I appreciate that.If you shoot straight with someone, you'll get more respect, than if you lied to them rightto their faces._

_Until next time, folks, keep the reviews coming, luvs to all of you._

_Doug _:-)


	10. Author's Notes

**Author's Notes**

I thought I would post this in response to a few reviews I got over this story.

First of all, in response to Ron's clothing being bullet proof:

This was developed by Wade, as an answer to the weakness of kevlar, even though Ron called it kevlar, it isn't. Wade made it several times stronger than kevlar, making it able to stop a 30-06 rifle slug at about 500 yards, and absorb most of the impact, but it would still leave some bruising, and, in this case, a small burn. I figured, being the super genius that Wade is, he would find a way for Ron to go after the shooter, without winding up like Kim.

Kim will have a similar set of mission clothes in the next story in this two part series.

I didn't mention this in the story because I felt at the time, it had no bearing on the outcome, I was wrong.

And as to how Ron got it? That one is easy, he spent a lot of time at Wade's, so Wade could've given it to him at any time.

Second, about the armor, and armaments on Ron's car:

Again, the armor was developed by Wade, it is similar to what Ron's clothing is made out of, making it lightweight, having little, if any impact on the power to weight ratio, and as for the weapons, they too, were either developed by, or improved upon by Wade, most of them being made out of lightweight alloys, again, to cut down on the weight addition of the car.

The only thing that wasn't skimped on, was the retractable platform the laser cannon is mounted on, the platform comes up out of the rear floorboard, while the cannon is hidden in the trunk, it takes about 30 seconds for the weapon to be deployed, and ready to be fired. It needed to be made to hold the weight of a 200 pound man, while the car was in motion, at a speed of 100 miles per hour, or greater, thus, the reason the platform is made out of carbon steel, this only added about 500 pounds to the car's curb weight, the rest, all total, added about another 550 pounds, placing about 1050 pounds of weight onto the car, making it weigh about as much as a 1/2 ton pickup, roughly, about 3 tons,most of that weight, coming from the ammunition, or the missiles, which are housed in retractable launchtubes, behind the headlights. Just to let you know, this is not Sadie, but Ron's car,a Hemi 'Cuda, with a full blown engine, which Ron built himself, after finding out another talent, auto mechanics. Currently, the only weak point, is the tires, that will be a sticking point in the next installment of this story. Ron uses standard tires on the front of the car, and had the rear end tubbed out, to make room for a set of Mickey Thompson racing tires, about as wide as those found on most 1/4 mile drag cars, but not as high, how do I know about the size of the tires, my oldest brother owns a set of them, two, sitting on the rear end of a 1965 Oldsmobile Cutlass 4-4-2, which he rebuilt himself, into a 1/4 mile racer, when stacked, one on top of the other, they set about five foot high.

Third, and finally, where exactly, was Kim shot:

The bullet entered her side, between the kidney, and the spine, just above the waistline, not enough to cause any permanent damage, but enough for her body to shut down most functions, causing her to slip into a coma.

I also got a review that asked me where I got the phrase, "Go Bang," I have a few friends of mine on the local police force, and they tend to use that phrase a lot, so I thought I would use it, all it means, is that someone shot someone else.

I'm sorry if I confused any of you with this one, and I hope this answered any questions you might have, if you have any more questions, feel free to e-mail me, and I will answer your questions in turn.

Thank you for the reviews, and please, keep 'em coming.

**Doug**


End file.
